1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external vehicle mirror assembly and, more particularly, to an external vehicle mirror assembly comprising snap fit connectors for connecting selected components of the vehicle mirror assembly, such as a reflective element tilt actuator mounted to a support frame, or a support frame mounted to a mirror housing or shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
External mirror assemblies are ubiquitous for contemporary motor vehicles and have long been used to aid the driver in operating the vehicle, especially in improving the rearward view of the driver. Selected components of the mirror assemblies must be connected during the assembly process. For example, a tilt actuator assembly used to adjust the mirror to provide a proper field of view is typically mounted to a rigid frame within the mirror assembly housing and is operably connected to a reflective element. The rigid frame is typically mounted within the mirror assembly housing to provide structural support to the housing and connected the mirror assembly to the vehicle. The various connections are typically made with threaded fasteners, such as screws. The fasteners are separate components which an assembler must select in the proper number and properly install in order to properly assemble the mirror.
At times, the correct number of fasteners may not be installed. Also, the fasteners may not be tightened to the proper torque, thereby loosening over time so that the mirror assembly no longer operates satisfactorily. The failure to install the correct number of fasteners or to tighten the fasteners to the proper torque requires a costly replacement of the affected part(s) and can contribute to a reduction in vehicle safety due to operational failure of the mirror assembly.